User talk:CrazyandRandomAmericanTeenGirl
Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CrazyandRandomAmericanTeenGirl page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's policies. You can also join a project to become more involved with the community. If you don't know where to start, visit the Community Portal. It has an outline of the site and useful links. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SereneChaos (Talk) 19:13, February 6, 2012 i am doing great, too. can you goin the chat for a while or two? Hey there! YO! Welcome to the Kuroshitsuji wikia!!! Im Undertakerwife (as you culd already see tht from my name XP) Anyway I see tht he is also one of ur top fav characters in ur list. So i was wondering tht did u rlly luv luv him a lot or just a bit. Cuz u see I hv this rule where I only allow Buddy (another user) to be Undertaker's wife as well so u better watch out, u better not cry, u better not hide, im tellling u y,cuz wife is coming to town.......>:D and im dead serious about this. (Y) Pls pay real attention to the crossing line thingy. ;D do u hv any other fav animes/manga tht u knw of? if u do can u tell me? if u luv bloody or action anime/manga like me then deadman wonderland, bleach (not tht bloody but still a good anime), naruto (not tht bloody as well but has good LOL moments), mirai nikki (not fall in luv with a guy name akise aru in this one, trust me when i say this), and thts all for now. but if u r-r-r-r-r-omance anime/manga then i culd tell u some. (i secretly luv it somtimes and ssshshhhhhhsshhhh dont tell any1 bout this! this is our secret! ;)) ) if u havent met any of the users yet then hurry up and DO! the users here r kind, craz and most importantly HILARIOUS !!!! also u shuld definietly meet my friend Buddy (buddy and I r real life friends! Seriously, Im not joking for this k?) See ya in chat! Undertakerwife 08:33, February 8, 2012 (UTC)Undertakerwife PS: srry for saying too much XP somtimes i cant help it XP RE: HEYA :D Yo again! Its ok for you to be random cuz im very random in the chat (somtimes) and especially in real life XP (its suppose to be good......i think XP) also im glad im not the only one tht likes bloody/action and romance anime/manga!!! :D *high five* the other romance manga tht i knw are dengeki daisy (manga), faster than a kiss (manga), kaichou wa maid sama (anime&manga), ouran high school host club (manga&anime), Boku wa Ookami (manga), Kimi Ni Todoke (manga&anime), Usotsuki Lily (manga) (this is also gender bender but its sweet), Yumeiro Patissiere (manga&anime), Otome Youkai Zakuro (anime&manga) (its short but still pretty awsume), Amai Akuma ga Warau (manga), Lovely Complex (manga&anime), Akagami No Shirayukihime (manga), Special A (manga&anime), Shiawase Kissa Sanchoume/ Happy cafe (manga), Shugo Chara (manga&anime) thts all for now......cant remember if i knw more -___-" cya later on chat! Undertakerwife 12:36, February 9, 2012 (UTC)Undertakerwife PS: i knw/read/watch most of the animes/manga tht u knw already ;) hi naka its me sebastion!!!! whatz up! Emily Boyer 23:46, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ^^ Hallo to you too! Heyy! It's really nice meeting you as well :D and it seems like you've worked out my gender already, right? xD [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy says']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'click here' for self destruction]] 01:19, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I MISS YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!! :( if your on came to chat plz :D I MISS YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH PLZ CAME TO CHAT Emily Boyer 09:13, April 6, 2012 (UTC) (<-- sebasstain was here lol) POKE if you on come to chat i miss you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DX